The Other Side of Sam
by NothatRose
Summary: Four random scenes of Sam and Andy. Andy knows Sam is cool. But what about his other charms?


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. How is everyone? Good? Good. I've been away and am happy to be back. I was rubbing my hands with glee when I saw so many updates and new stories to read. I couldn't get Sam and Andy out of my head even when I was away and so I came out with something new for you.

Here are four random scenes of our favourite duo. I usually write ten scenes but I kind of got carried away with each one, so I cut it down to four only. I hope you like it. Happy reading.

Oh! I'm back to my script style for this one. I hope that's ok.

Thank you **ariel133, Caramel Mocha, McSwarak-lover656, WaterBugVA, jimi18, SoWritten, Roseau76, edge15684, SunnyCitrus10, Tima, WenEdg, Exuperance18, rookiebluefan89, RagingWaffles, jellie88, cowgirl-eryn-0987 and SwarekJateBazeGirlscout22** for your reviews and feedbacks. Thank you everyone for reading.

**Summary** : Andy sees Sam as a cool guy. But what if he shows her his other sides?

**Disclaimer I** : I do not own Rookie Blue.

**Disclaimer II** : I do own the grammar and spelling mistakes. Not that I want to make those mistakes. They are purely unintentional, accidental and probably caused by overthinking. And over-reading (you know what I mean). I apologise if I cause any distraction or irritation. Believe me, it was never my intention.

xox

**Scene One: High Sam**

"It's a door McNally. You knock on it. Didn't I teach you that?"

"Yes, you did. But Sam.."

"Good. Why don't you try?"

"Sam there's no use of me knocking on this door."

"No use because…?"

"This is your place."

"I know that. So?"

"So, since you being the sole owner is out here, not in there, I think there's no point in me knocking."

"Wow! Why didn't I think of that, McNally?"

"Because…. never mind. Sam, give me your key before we freeze right here on your doorstep."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well, I have this little problem."

"What problem?"

"My hands. This one is busted. See?"

"Yeah, I can see that. Does it hurt, Babe?"

"The hospital people, they gave me something for the pain. Have I told you that?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes Sam."

"Awesome!"

"Sam, you were telling me about your hands?"

"Right. One hand busted. The other? Hahah! Now I remember. See McNally, my new girlfriend …"

"You have a girlfriend?"

"You did agree to have a go at this normal thing, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Yeah? Well, that makes you the girlfriend. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Anyway, she loves it that I hold her hand. Right?"

"Right."

"Which is exactly what I'm doing, see? And I since I love it too, I'm kind of finding it hard to let go. So, there's no way that I can reach into the front pocket of my jeans to get my key."

"Tell me you are not serious."

"But I am. Serious Sammy. That's me."

"In your front pocket, you say?"

"Search me if you don't believe me, Officer."

"Sam hold still."

"Hey, you were swaying and I don't want you falling off my porch."

"I was not swaying."

"You were not?"

"Are you sure you're ok? Maybe I should take you back to the hospital."

"They'll only put me in a bed and check up on me every hour. I would rather be in my own bed checking you out every hour."

"I'm worried alright. Promise to tell me if you need to get back to the hospital?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. Hold still. Let me…."

"Hello. Nice to meet you."

"What? Who were you saying hello to?"

"Andy, you didn't tell me you have a twin sister. Oh look! You two even have identical clothes on. Isn't that cute?"

"I think we better get you inside Sam. Come here."

"Whoa Andy!"

"What now?"

"I'm not shy. But.."

"But what?"

"Don't you think I should at least be introduced to your sister before I allow her hands in my pants?"

"Exactly just how much painkillers did they give you at the hospital?"

xox

**Scene Two: Uncle Sammy**

"Need a ride?"

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

"I'm there when it matters, remember?"

"But how do you know I'm here?"

"A new hobby I picked up. I call it 'Stalking McNally'?"

"Sam, were you following me?"

"You think I have no life? Lighten up McNally. I was just driving around and I saw you sitting here waiting for the bus."

"Just driving around? That sounds like you have no life, Sam."

"Shut up. Forget the bus and hop in McNally. We'll give you a ride."

"We?"

"Get in, will you? There's a bus coming up behind me."

"Hey! Who is your little friend?"

"Jake, my Man, meet Andy McNally. No Jake, no biting. McNally meet Jake Ryan, my nephew."

"Hello Jake."

"Sam-sam!"

"Sam-sam? Is that what he calls you?"

"Everything is Sam-sam to him McNally. It's driving Sarah nuts! My sister was counting on Mama or Dada as Jake's first word."

"Why are you two cruising these streets?"

"Sarah and Michael have a last minute dinner to attend. So, I'm the designated babysitter and driver for a few hours. Careful McNally, the kid has teeth."

"Ouch! He sure does! How old is he?"

"Eight going nine months. No Buddy you can't pull McNally's hair."

"Sam-sam!"

"Hey, I know McNally has really pretty hair. But you can't pull it Kiddo. No, you can't eat it either."

"He is so adorable Sam."

"Yeah. Wait till it's time to change his diapers. You'll see how adorably stinky he is. Right Kiddo?"

"Sam-sam!"

"Give me some knuckles. Eewww! That's drool Dude."

"Sam-sam!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sam-sam to you too. OK, where to McNally?"

"Home, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's still early. Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital cheering Callaghan up?"

"Someone beat me to it."

"What are you talking about McNally?"

"Jo was there with him. They were busy having a balloon popping party. Eating chocolates. Trashing flowers. They were laughing. Can you believe that? Luke was laughing! I tried everything, you know that. And yet, she made him laugh. I should have dumped the plant on them instead of into the trash."

"McNally.."

"Do you know anything about them?"

"Just that they worked together before. Why?"

"They were an item."

"And?"

"And… I don't know. Jo said something to me just now. It just got me thinking."

"What did she say?"

"Something about having a death grip on something that she loves and never letting it go."

"Hmmm. You think she still has something for Callaghan?"

"I don't know Sam. Luke didn't really say much either."

"Have you told him what happened to you today?"

"No. I was going to but when I saw them. I just wanted to get away."

"You ok?"

"Fine."

"McNally if you want we could go grab something to eat or something."

"I'm ok Sam."

"Hey, you know that I …. You know you have friends who care about you right? Yeah. Well. If you need anything McNally, I'm here."

"Speed Dial 3."

"What?"

"You're on my Speed Dial 3. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing. Is this your place?"

"Yeah. Thanks Sam."

"It's just a ride McNally."

"I know. Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for today too. You were there with me the whole time."

"I should arrest you for scaring me like that."

"I'm sorry. Sam you don't how relieved I was when I heard you over the radio. I wasn't so scared knowing you were out there. You didn't yell at Ollie did you?"

"He'll live. You want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"I… Yeah. Ok."

"Night McNally."

"Night Sam. Night Jake."

"Sam-sam!"

"Is seven too early McNally? We could go get breakfast."

"Sure. Seven is good."

"Okie doke. Say bye-bye Jake."

"Sam-sam."

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"What? What's not fair?"

"You kissed Jake."

"He is so adorable."

"Well, I'm awesome!"

"Jealous Sam?"

"Who me? Why would I be?"

"Ahh! I remember now. You don't have a fragile ego."

"Nope."

"Sam?"

"What?"

*kiss* "Night Sammy."

"Sam-sam!"

"Just a minute Kiddo, I want to make sure Andy gets into her flat."

"Sam-sam!"

"She kissed your cheek? Yeah? Well, Hah! She kissed me right here. Right next to my mouth, Buddy."

"Sam-sam."

"I know, I know it's time to pick your Mommy and Daddy."

"Sam-sam."

"Ok Buddy. We are going. We are going. Hey, don't say anything about us giving McNally a ride home alright? Don't need your Mommy to interrogate me. You'll understand when you have a girl next time."

"Sam-sam."

"Hey Jakey Buddy? One more thing. This is between you and me ok, Kiddo? Whatever you do, no telling Mommy Uncle Sammy got a kissy-kissy from McNally."

"Sam-sam!"

"That's my Man!"

_Later …._

"Hey you two! What have you been up to?"

"Hey Sis. Nothing, we were just driving around. Right Buddy?"

"Really Jakey? Mommy's baby was just driving around? Where did Uncle Sammy take you?"

"Hahah Sarah! Like Jake can say anything more than Sam-sam."

"Come on Sweetie, tell Mommy. Did Uncle Sammy meet any pretty girl?"

"Na-ly!"

"What was that Sweetie?"

"Na-ly!"

"Sam?"

"Snitch!"

xox

**Scene Three: Camper Sam**

"Are you sure this is normal?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"Sam, do you trust me?"

"You know I do but… Whoa! What was that?"

"An owl. I think."

"You think? McNally you can't think about things like this. You have to be sure."

"Alright. It is an owl. I may not know what kind but it's definitely an owl. But no worries, it won't attack unless.."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you look like a yummy prey. Hey, know what?"

"What?"

"You look ravishingly delicious to me, Officer Swarek. Yum-yum!"

"You are not very nice, are you?"

"Sam, will you just relax? Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it in my truck."

"Parked four meters away from this tent."

"That's just it McNally. Why can't we just bunk in my truck? It has loads of space. And you know how comfortable it is."

"Maybe you are right."

"I am?"

"Yeah. We could even pitch our tent on the back of your truck. That way no wandering beaver could sneak in."

"I checked. There are no freaking beavers here. You are pulling my leg."

"How would you know, City Boy? One might be lost and ends up wandering here."

"I'll cuff it to a tree if it gets into this tent."

"You wanna cuff a beaver to a….SAM STOP!"

"Stop laughing at me McNally or I'll cuff you to that freaking beaver!"

"Ok! Ok! Stop tickling!"

"Behave. Now, you were saying something about pitching the tent on the back of my truck?"

"Hmmm…. It would definitely keep us dry if it rains. When it rains. Does that look like rain cloud to you? It wouldn't be fun waking up in a pool."

"Mc-Nall-Llyyy..."

"Oh! Do you know how frogs love water? And have you sprayed that bug repellant on you? Bugs love the smell of male. Ow!"

"McNally! Even I know that's not true."

"Come on Babe, there is nothing to worry about ok? It's not going to rain. There are no beavers. The big scary owl will not swoop down and clench you in its deadly claw while you sleep. No matter how delicious you look. Ouch! Sam!"

"Evil woman."

"Sorry couldn't resist. But I'm serious about the bug repellent. Bugs do not discriminate between male or female, human or otherwise."

"Are you sure this is normal?"

"We are in the woods Sam."

"Just checking McNally."

"Hey."

"What?"

"How about we screw this camp thing and go find a motel or something?"

"But I thought you want this?"

"I do but I can see that you are not thrilled about it."

"No McNally. I can do this. If I can survive being under cover for months, working with bad ass drug dealers who might just kill me any time and living in constant fear that I might be made during a drug meet, I can do this. I can handle that hooting owl and any freaking beavers that come my way. "

"Was that how you felt, every time you were on the job?"

"Hate to tell you but yeah. Terrified."

"But it's fun, right?"

"You kidding me?"

"Isn't that what you told me just before we went in to meet Angel and Ricky?"

"I lied."

"I should kick you out of this tent."

"You are definitely evil."

"Will you go if Guns and Gangs calls you again?"

"Maybe if I'm single and have no one to think about."

"You are not single?"

"Well, there is this girl that I'm seeing. Maybe you know her. She's totally hot."

"Hot, huh?"

"Yup. But she tends to talk non-stop."

"SAM!"

"Thinks non-stop too. She goes all sweet whenever I hold her hand. And you should see her reactions when she receives a text message or call from me. I would send one after we have a little disagreement and I found out that she is right. Or when she is mad at me for I don't know what. Or when I know she is feeling down. Orwhen I just want to see her squirm during Parade."

"You actually call and text when she is near? That is so sweet."

"Yeah, well, I love to see her face breaks into a smile. So I do what I can."

"Is that a normal thing to do?"

"I don't know. I did tell her that I have no idea what normal is when I asked her if she wants to give it a try."

"You told her that and still she said yes?"

"Said yes? That's not all she did!"

"Really? What did she do?"

"She yanked open the door on the driver's side, ordered me to scoot over, hijacked my precious truck with me in it and kept me in bed for three straight days."

"You missed the part where one: I told you to belt up and you asked me if I was planning to crash your precious truck. Two: I adjusted your seat which had shrieking and begging me to please be gentle. And three: You had me running to the store to stock up on not food but the ultimate necessity. Three boxes of it."

"I forgot that you are on the Pill."

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I'm thankful that you are alive."

"Sam.."

"I love you McNally. I don't know when it happened. But it smacked hard at me when you were shot that day."

"I felt something for you after the blackout. Remember that night?"

"How could I not? I could catch pneumonia from the cold showers I took every time I think about it!"

"Sam, I'm serious."

"So am I Sweetheart!"

"Sam…"

"Sorry. You were saying?"

"But there were too many complications between us and I took the easy way out. Luke. But even then you were always on my mind. I couldn't really let you go. You were always more than just a friend."

"Yeah. But now, we are here, together. That's all that matters."

"Yeah, right here in this tent in the middle of the woods. Just us and the creatures …."

"You are spoiling the moment McNally."

"Sorry. I love you Sam."

"I love you too Andy."

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know how I love it when you hold my hands, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, for this one time, you think you could ease that grip you have on them? I've kind of lost the feeling of my fingers."

"But Andy…"

"The owl is gone Sam."

"Sorry about your fingers Sweetheart."

xox

**Scene Four: Sam, The Perfect Boyfriend**

"I don't want to go back."

"I already told you. We don't have to go back home tonight. Sara has already prepared a room for you. It's next to mine."

"That's not what I meant Sam."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I don't want us to go back being partners…"

"What? McNally what the hell do you mean? We practically begged Frank to keep us as partners after the suspension! I did my damn best to keep to my side of the seat in the cruiser for three damn months as ordered McNally!"

"Sam. I…"

"Having to stay away from your locker room. Do you have any idea how tough was that? Knowing what you have under that uniform and not able to see you when you change? Now you tell me you don't want…"

"Sam! Sam. Baby. Honey. Hey, calm down ok? I'm not finish. Listen to me alright?"

"This better be good McNally."

"I don't want us to go back as just being partners. I want us to be more than that. More than just friends."

"You mean like Ollie and Zoe? The Blue Guy and his Partner?"

"Yeah. But not to that stage yet. Later on. But not now. You know what I mean?"

"I've hung around you long enough to understand you McNally."

"So you know what I'm trying to say?"

"You are saying that you want to be with me but you don't want to be tied down just yet. Is that it?"

"Yes. I love you Sam. You know that right?"

"I know. And I also know that you are still afraid after what happened to you with Callaghan."

"Sam I trust you. I know you'll never play me out like that. But…."

"It's ok Andy. I understand."

"I'm sorry Sam."

"Hey, it's not like I asked you to marry me now."

"Will you be asking me Sam?"

"Eventually. Will you say yes?"

"Eventually."

"Really? In that case, I have something for you. Two things, actually."

"Sam? What are in those boxes?"

"Open them."

"A ring. And a chain? Sam, I don't understand."

"Andy I bought this ring for you. I am waiting for the right time to ask you to marry me."

"So you carry it around with you?"

"Yup. Because I don't know what the universe's plan is but I just want to be prepared when the moment comes. Like now."

"But why the chain?"

"Sweetheart, I also know that you like to think things over. I figured that you could wear the ring as a pendant until you make up your mind. Hang on. You did say you'll say yes eventually, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Give me the ring and let me put the chain through it. Now turn around and let me put this chain on you."

"Sam…"

"Andy, you know the man I am. I see an opportunity and I grab it. But for you, I'm willing to wait."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes Andy."

"Why didn't you just leave the ring and chain at your place?"

"Look. We are practically staying together, most of the time. And I don't want you to accidentally find the ring. Put two and two together and make five. I'm sorry Sweetheart, I didn't mean to drag out that memory for you."

"Sam…"

"I want you to know that this ring is for you Andy. I bought it for you. Only you. You can ask the guy I bought it from. He got tired after waiting two hours for me trying to find a perfect one, so he suggested if I would like it specially designed and crafted."

"Specially made?"

"Yeah. I'm cool but I'm not into jewelry making. "

"You are trying to not make me cry, aren't you Swarek?"

"Not working huh?"

"No chance."

"So you like it?"

"Like it? Sam you had them craft letters of 'Swarek' and 'McNally' into a perfect base for the heart-shaped sapphire."

"I told them I want something that says Swarek loves McNally."

"It is saying Swarek loves McNally. How can you ask if I like it?"

"So you don't like it?"

"Samuel Shane Swarek, shall I show you how much I love it?"

"Ummm… I want to go back McNally."

"What? Go back to what? To where?"

"My place. Your place. I don't care. But I want to go back."

"Why Sam? I thought you said your sister had prepared me a room next to yours."

"Listen here McNally. One: My sister is a light sleeper. Two: The floorboard outside the guest room creaks. Three: Your moans wake the dead. Need I say more?"

"I guess we wouldn't want your sister to hear you screaming my name huh?"

"I don't scream. But since you have agreed to make an honest man out of me, eventually, I'm going to let that slide. So what do you say? We go home?"

"Home it is."

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading. It would please me so much to hear from you.**


End file.
